No Respite
by Noir Scarlet
Summary: Incluso en vacaciones, Robin no puede escapar de todos los ilustres personajes de Ciudad Jump Slash Red X/Robin TRADUCCION


¡Hello n0n! Este es mi primer aporte a Teen Titans n---n, también es mi primera traducción del ingles u¬uUU, así que sean amables o.o

Considerando los escasos Fic's de esta pareja TT-TT (sólo he leído uno en español oÔ) me pareció un buen aporte n--n

La autora es **Violet Garnets **pueden encontrarla en la sección en ingles, el titulo del Fic es el mismo, no quise cambiarlo, aunque para más información, textualmente significaría "**Sin descanso"**

Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo así que técnicamente no rompo ninguna regla u.u

Teen Titans no me perteneces, como ya deben saberlo u-u, todos los derechos reservados, yo no gano ni un peso con esto, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bueno ya deben saber el resto n-nUU

De acuerdo, esto es un Slash **Red X/ Robin** (¡hermosa pareja º¬º!) homofóbico fuera, no digan que no lo advertí ¬¬

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Título:** No Respite  
**Rating:** PG

**Clasificación:** PG  
**Advertencias:** No muchas. Un poco de lucha y la mente pervertida de Red X

**Disclaimer:** No soy la propietaria Teen Titans, ni Batman.  
**Summary: **Incluso en vacaciones, Robin no puede escapar de todos los ilustres personajes de Ciudad Jum

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

3:34

Hay un aburrido resplandor rojo en los ojos de Dick, y se imagina las numerosas venas que rodean su iris. Las cobijas se sentían rígidas y pesadas, y la almohada pantanosa y seca. Su mente funcionaba a sobremarcha.

Los trasnochos no eran algo inusual para Robin. En realidad eran una rutina. Pero esta noche no era Robin, era Dick Gryson, hijo adoptivo de Bruno Diaz, y no conciliar el sueño probablemente no sea tan buena idea.

Esta era su segunda noche en ciudad Gótica. Dick pensó que necesitaba un descanso de ser un Titan. Después de romper con Starfire, las cosas alrededor de la torre han estado algo...incomodas, por así decirlo. La ciudad Jump estaba bastante bien, los índices de delincuencia han bajado increíblemente. Desafortunadamente, el horario de héroe a tiempo-completo a chico normal de tiempo-completo resultaba ser difícil.

Se fuerza a sí mismo a salir de la cama y bajar a la cocina. Por mucho que odiara el té, tal vez las recomendaciones de Alfred le podrían ayudar un poco. Y si no, los somníferos siempre son una opción. Tomo la perilla, la giro despacio, y se apoyo en ella ligeramente... Momento.

Hay ruidos en la cocina.

No podía ser Alfred. El anciano estaba durmiendo en su habitación a juzgar por los suaves ronquidos que Dick escucho al pasar cerca. Y aun era muy temprano para que Batman termine de patrullar. Entonces la pregunta es: ¿quién era?

Dick trato de no rodar los ojos. Incluso durante las "vacaciones" no puede tener paz, ¿cierto?

Con una velocidad felina abrió la puerta, y con un golpecito encendió las luces exponiendo al intruso. Pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba adherido la pared por una pegajosa sustancia de color rojo. Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio quien estaba del otro lado de la cocina. Un alto y fornido hombre vestido de negro. Alrededor de su cintura estaba ese despreciable cinturón temporal. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una calavera blanca como mascara adornada por la brillante x roja.

"¿Que quieres?" La voz de Dick termino un poco chirriante, a pesar de sus valientes esfuerzos para sonar normal, como _Robin_

"Dinero, y algunas cosas esenciales. ¿Porque mas a iba a estar aquí?

Dick de repente recordó quien era, y quien no era. Su pregunta no especifico exactamente lo que él estaba pensando ¿cierto?

El otro hombre siguió hablando "Vamos a hacer esto fácil ¿quieres chico? ¿Dónde está el dinero?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Un suspiro retumbo a través de la cocina "Pensé que ya pasamos por esto"

"No, quiero decir ¿no eres Red X?"

"Wow" el ladrón silbo suavemente "Soy famoso ¿O sólo eres un fan devoto?"

Dick casi se ahoga, su rostro se encendió de vergüenza "No. Acabo de ver las noticias. ¿Pero no eres de ciudad Jump? ¿Por qué estas en cuidad Gótica?" Era casi gracioso, pensó, él no entro en la rutina de un chico normal hasta que termino siendo una damisela en apuros.

"Usualmente no me entretengo con las posibles fuentes de dinero muchacho. Ahora dime donde esta" Mientras Red X hablaba, abrió un cajón y comenzó a hurgar en el.

"No hasta que me digas porque estas en ciudad Gótica"

Red X suspiro "Jesús" murmuró para sí mismo "Digamos...que he perdido algo y me gustaría recuperarlo. Escuche que podría encontrarlo aquí"

"Apuesto que lo robaste" Los ojos de Dick se ampliaron un momento al escuchar a Red X reír. El ladrón no dio una explicación de su repentina distracción. Por ahora termino con los cajones y se movió por la habitación más cerca de Dick.

Red suspiro "No sé porque sigo buscando aquí. Ustedes evidentemente no son el tipo de personas que dejan el dinero colgado en la casa ¡Ooh!" Él atrapo un elegante cuchillo afilado "Genial" Lo blandió alrededor, como un pirata con su machete "Debería usarlo..." señala a Dick con el cuchillo "...en ti ¿tal vez?"

"No lo harías" escupió el adolecente. Continuo con su lucha contra la sustancia pegajosa que lo mantenía cautivo "No podrás pasar a Batman" Dick de repente recordó que no necesitaba llamar a Batman, sólo debería despertar a Alfret con un grito y todo resuelto...pero por alguna extraña razón, las cosas siguen confusas. ¿Por qué Red X siempre le hace actuar de manera impulsiva?

"Buen punto. No eres tan estúpido como pareces"

Dick resistió el deseo infantil de sacarle la lengua.

Red X pone el cuchillo en el lugar que le corresponde, y a continuación se alzo sobre el mostrador con un salto casi agraciado. Se inclino hacia adelante, la cabeza apoyada en los brazos que a su vez descansaban en las piernas "Hablando de Batman...no sabrás casualmente donde esta ¿o sí?"

"No, y si lo supiera no te lo diría"

El ladrón se encogió de hombros "Como quieras. De todas formas ni siquiera lo estoy buscando a él"

"¿Entonces para que preguntas?"

"Lo que quiero...está estrechamente relacionado con el famoso caballero de la noche"

Dick comenzaba a enojarse. Molesto de no poder descifrar porque Red X estaba ahí, molesto de no poder salir de su trampa, molesto de ser Dick Grayson y no Robin, _molesto de que su corazón no pueda latir más lento_. Suspiro "¿Cuanto necesitas?"

"¿Qué?" A juzgar por la inflexión en su voz, Red X estaba realmente sorprendido

"Tengo un poco de dinero arriba. Tómalo y vete. Déjame ir también" Agrego posteriormente, sabiendo que el ladrón podría dejarlo felizmente allí si no hacia parte del acuerdo.

"Eres alguien extraño chico" Sin embargo alzo su mano enguantada que por el momento emanaba una luz escarlata y las trampas de Dick cayeron al suelo encogidas. En un instante Red estaba a un lado del adolecente, y con su mano enguantada se apodero herméticamente del hombro de Dick "Ahora ¿dónde está el dinero?"

Dick tomo del brazo sobre su hombro y lo lanzo hacia adelante, enviando a Red X a volar sobre él.

El ladrón aterrizo en cuatro. Se rio en voz alta "Oh el pequeño tiene trucos bajo la manga. Aunque supongo que en este caso no funcionan, considerando que puedo ver perfectamente tus bonitos abdominales bien marcados ¿sabías que también duermo sin camisa?"

A pesar de todo, Dick enrojeció en un color rojo oscuro "¡No vas a ir a ninguna parte Red X!" De repente noto lo extraño que sonaba cuando no se encuentra en su traje de héroe.

"Ha-ha. Eres muy lindo" Se rio Red X "En cierta forma me recuerdas a alguien..."

"¿Joven Dick? ¿Todo está bien?" La voz de Alfred rebotaba rítmicamente por las escaleras. Sus pasos sonaban más y más cerca.

Red X presiono el botón principal de su cinturón "Seguiré buscando a Robin. Nos vemos chico" Con un movimiento de la mano despareció.

Alfred se apresuro a la cocina donde encontró a un jadeante joven apoyado contra la pared.

"¿Él...me está buscando?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Fin oÔ?

**Violet Garnets** no ha dado señales de una continuación u¬uUU, aunque tampoco especifico que fuese un One Shot oÔ. Sin embargo no creo que lo valla a continuar, aun así me pareció un Fic muy lindo n///n

Red X sólo extrañaba a Robin n////n

De acuerdo espero les haya gustado n---n, si tengo suerte podre traducir otros Fic's de esta pareja n---n

Ok, si quieren dejar Reviewers presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para dejar un Reviewer o.o que con mucho gusto hare llegar a la autora n—n

Se despide:

Noir Scarlet n---n


End file.
